1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for watercraft or other mobile conveyances and, more particularly, to stowage equipment for liquid refreshments or other objects on mobile conveyances such as watercraft. Specifically, one preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a readily accessible and secure stowage device for a liquid refreshment container or other object incorporated into a mobile conveyance such as a hull inspection port commonly found on a watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among numerous mobile conveyances, there are hundreds of thousands of small watercraft in regular use, including small sailboats, kayaks, motorboats, and the like. Generally, the size and design of these watercraft are oriented toward speed, agility, and performance, often in racing situations, at the expense of stability on the water. They frequently lack even the most basic amenities found on larger boats, and have little or no storage space, particularly of the kind that the operator can access quickly and easily without compromising stability and control of the boat. These boats require a great deal of physical exertion to sail or row and often operate in a windy, sunny, and frequently saltwater environment, making hydration a real concern for racers and recreational boaters alike.
One of the constant challenges for boaters is how to keep a drink bottle or other object secured, yet accessible, in a dynamic environment on boats that require having at least one hand engaged at all times. A popular online forum for Laser sailboats (one of the most popular boats of the type described above, with over 200,000 sold in 28 years of continuous production) shows how sailors struggle for a solution to the problem of accessibility to liquid replenishment: http://www.laserforum.org/showthread.php?t=4607.
The problem of stowing a drink bottle or other liquid refreshment container or object on a watercraft for ready accessibility during operation continues to exist. It is an object of the present invention to provide a readily accessible liquid refreshment container or object stowage device for watercraft or other mobile conveyance such as an all terrain vehicle or other land-based vehicle or aircraft such as a glider or airplane. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide such a device which is effective and which does not interfere with the operation of the watercraft or other mobile conveyance. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide such a device for a watercraft which retains the container or object in a capsize situation and also holds an empty container in place if the device fills with water. Various embodiments of the present invention provide a solution to the liquid refreshment container or object stowage problem in a watercraft or other mobile conveyance.